The 100 One Shots
by FearoftheInevitable
Summary: Collection of Clexa One Shots that pop into my head at the weirdest times. Prompts are always welcome (I'm a ball of Clexa trash... don't judge me) This work has also been published on Archive of our Own and Wattpad. My username there is "CommanderHeartthrob".
1. The Commander meets the Sky Princess

Lexa is sitting at her throne, awaiting the arrival of _Clarke kom skai kru_, passing her dagger between her hands. This is her first meeting with the leader of the sky people and she wants nothing more than to show her superiority. She hears Gustus speaking to someone outside of her tent.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat." He whispers, striking fear into Clarke, just as he had hoped to. Clarke takes a deep breath and steps into the commander's tent, not knowing what to expect. As she walks closer she can see the young girl who has been ordering men to kill her people since they landed on the ground, and yet she can't think of anything other than her youth and beauty. Lexa is in awe over the girl standing directly in front of her. She had heard rumors of Clarke's beauty, but the words of her people do not do justice to the blonde's good looks. Lexa's taken aback before remembering not to break her facade. _Love is weakness,_ she quickly reminds herself. _Emotions are weakness and the weak are not commanders. Get a hold of yourself, Lexa._ She tries to make herself seem bored and uninterested in what Clarke has to say, even though she's thinking about nothing other than pinning the smaller girl against a table and kissing her. Clarke reminds her of Costia, which only makes her heart flutter more.

Clarke loses her ability to speak for a fraction of a second, only wanting to say things like _holy shit_ _fuck, she's hotter than I imagined._ Lexa looks down at her dagger, unable to lock eyes with the blue eyed beauty in front of her.

"You're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive," She says, spinning the dagger's blade against her gloved hand. _Holy shit, her voice is just as beautiful as she is,_ Clarke thinks, swallowing hard before speaking.

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us," Clarke replies, attempting to maintain her strong, leader-esque demeanor. There's a sly grin on Lexa's face for a split second as she raises her head, finally meeting eyes with Clarke. Her jaw practically drops when her green eyes locked onto Clarke's blue ones. She clears her throat and stabs her dagger into the arm of her throne.

"Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the sky people?" Lexa asks, quickly looking the girl up and down as she finishes her sentence, somehow managing to continue to keep a menacing look about her as she does this. She spins her dagger beneath her fingers, trying to keep her mind on the conversation and not the many things she wishes to do to Clarke at this exact moment.

"I've come to make you an offer," Clarke says, keeping her head up as she made an attempt to show that she was just as powerful as the commander. Lexa smirked slightly as she stared at Clarke's face.

"This is not a negotiation," Lexa said, sternly. _Although_ she thought_ Lexa, stop being childish. You're the Commander of the Tree People for christ's sake_.

"Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon." Indra chimed in. _Let me kill her and get this over with._ Lexa raised her hand, stopping the older woman from slitting the attractive girl's throat. She looked down at her feet, wishing she was alone with Clarke so they could speak about these things privately, but Gustus and Indra barely ever left her side.

"I can help you beat the mountain men," Clarke says, quickly. Lexa places her dagger into her lap once more, looking at the blonde in a questioning manner.

"Go on," She says, after a short period of silence. "Hundreds of your people are trapped inside mount weather; kept in cages. Their blood is being used as medicine," Clarke continues, staring directly into the commander's eyes, trying her best to not show any emotion.

"How do you know this," Lexa snaps. There's a mixture of disgust and curiosity lingering in her voice. No one enters the mountain and escapes. If they do leave, they have become cannibalistic savages known as Reapers; the guard dogs of the mountain men.

"Because I saw them," Clarke replies, simply. "My people are prisoners there, too. I was one of them," Her expression changes as she speaks, from hard and unbreakable to earnest and truthful. Lexa can't help but to trust the leader of the sky people, and it makes her find the girl even more attractive in some unspeakable way. _Don't let your guard down in front of your warriors, Lexa of the Woods Clan. You need to show them you're in charge and not Indra,_ She reassures herself.

"Lies," Indra cuts in. _Who told this woman she could tell my people what is right and what is wrong?_ "No one escapes the mountain." Indra is certain that Clarke is lying, but Lexa believes otherwise.

"I did." The blonde interjects. "With Anya." Hearing that name makes Lexa confused. She was sure that Anya was already dead; that she had died in the fire that killed 300 of her warriors. "We fought our way out together." Lexa tilts her head as these words escape Clarke's mouth.

"Another lie," Indra snaps. "Anya died in the fire. You killed her." Clarke can't help but to roll her eyes. She reaches into the pocket of her blue jacket and, as she does this, Gustus begins to draw his sword in an attempt to protect his commander from harm. What he doesn't know is that Clarke would never think of hurting the girl who sits before her. She's already fond of her not only for her looks but for her demeanor. She's attracted to the way Lexa holds herself, as if she has to endure her people's pain because that's what she was raised to believe. In her culture, a weak commander brought the whole clan down, and they couldn't have that. She learned to hide her emotions as if they didn't exist. She built a wall, and somehow Clarke was able to begin to tear it down. Lexa raised her eyebrows as Clarke slowly pulled something out of her pocket. Clarke gently held a braid of hair between her two hands. She licked her lips before speaking again.

"She told me you were her second." Lexa's lip quivered as she heard Clarke say those words. She swallowed hard in an attempt to keep the tears that had formed from falling down her cheeks. She had lost another friend; her mentor. "I'm sure she would want you to have this," Clarke continued, solemnly, as she slowly stepped forward, reaching her arms out towards the commander. She looked over at Gustus to make sure that what she was doing was okay. Lexa took the braid from Clarke, and as she slowly pulled her and away their fingers brushed against each other which sent a shiver down both of their spines. Clarke couldn't help but feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. Lexa looked down at the braid, her lip quivering slightly as she took in a deep breath.

"We don't know it's hers," Indra said, trying to persuade her commander to listen to her people and not the outsider. "Shof op, Indra." Lexa snapped, playing with the braid that rested between her fingers. _Quiet, Indra_. "Anya was my mentor," Lexa started as Clarke slowly stepped away. She looked back up at the girl before she continued. "Before I was called to lead my people." All Clarke could do was nod. She thought about when she lost her father, and how much pain Lexa must be in even though it doesn't show on her blank slate of face. "Did she die well?" Lexa questioned as she placed the braid on the arm of her throne that she hadn't stabbed earlier. She looked down at the braid, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Yes," Clarke replied. "By my side," She said, eyebrows raised reassuringly. Lexa finally turned her head, meeting those oceans of blue once again. "Trying to get a message to you."

"What message," Lexa snapped. Her face and voice told those around her that she was in control, that she didn't care for Anya's death, but her eyes told everyone otherwise.

"The only way to save both our people is to join together," The blonde said quickly, wanting to step forward, but keeping herself from doing so.

"Those who are about to die will say anything," Indra responded.

"I'm still waiting for an offer, Clarke," Lexa said, ignoring Indra completely. Her vibrant green eyes never left Clarke's bright blue ones.

"The mountain men are turning your people into reapers. I can turn them back." There was something so reassuring about Clarke. Her eyes, her figure, maybe Lexa had already fallen in love with the girl. No, she was sure she had already fallen for her. That must have been why she felt like she could trust her so easily, without a second guess.

"Impossible," Indra shouted. "Heda, Ai ste piyago daun. teik ai frag em op!" _Commander, I beg you. Let me kill her! _Lexa never breaks eye contact with Clarke, ignoring Indra as she pleads to end the blonde's life.

"I've done it, with Lincoln," Clarke continues, staring into those green orbs as if she and Lexa are the only two people in the room. Indra unsheathes her sword and starts to march towards Clarke.

"That traitor- Is the reason-" Indra says, taking a breath between her words. "Indra," Lexa starts, just to be cut off by the older woman paying no attention to her leader. "My village- Was slaughtered by your people," Indra finishes, pointing a dagger at Clarke's chest.

"Em pleni!" _Enough!_, Lexa shouts, rising from her seat. Indra stares into Clarke's bright blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to ram her sword into the small girl's heart. She stands there for a moment, in complete silence, before huffing and storming off, sheathing her sword on her way out of the tent. Lexa grins for a moment as she steps toward Clarke, closing the distance between them. "You say you can turn reapers into men," She asks, looking directly into the other girls eyes before quickly scanning her face. _I thought he looked beautiful from afar,_ she thought, _she must be a goddess. Yes, that must be it. Clarke must have been Aphrodite in another life. It is the only explanation for her beauty._

"Yes," Clarke replies, desperately, looking back and forth between Lexa's vibrant, pale green, irises.

"Then prove it," Lexa growled. "Show me Lincoln," Clarke was scared now more than ever. All she could do was nod. She turned on her heels and walked towards the opening of the tent with lexa directly behind her. It was going to be a long, dreadful, walk to the drop ship.


	2. If I never knew You

"Ai ste odon. Klark kom Skaikru ge fis op. Em op ste klir." _**I am finished. Clarke of the sky crew has been healed. She is safe,**_ Nyko said to Lexa. She sighed before replying, feeling like a weight has been lifted from her chest.

"Mochof, Nyko," _**Thank you, Nyko,**_ Lexa replied before hurrying to Clarke. She walked into the medical tent, her eyes immediately landing on Clarke. The smaller girl had stepped in front of the commander, taking an arrow in the shoulder in order to protect her. A rebellious grounder who did not agree with the Sky People/Grounder alliance had gotten a hold of a weapon and wanted Lexa dead. She quickly made her way over to Clarke, kneeling in front of her before placing a hand on her chin and raising her head until their eyes met.

"Lexa," Clarke said, her eyes searching Lexa's face. Lexa brushed a strand of hair out of Clarke's face.

"I am so sorry, Clarke," Lexa says, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her close. Clarke winces at the slight amount of pain that radiated from the wound in her shoulder.

"For what? This? I've had worse scrapes than this. I can't think of any right now, but—" Clarke says, placing her good arm around Lexa's waist.

"It would have been better if we had never met. None of this would have happened." Lexa says, pulling away to look Clarke in the eye. She quickly looked down, staring at her hands.

"Lexa, look at me." Clarke said, sternly. Lexa slowly raised her head, looking into Clarke's bright blue eyes with her pale green ones. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live one hundred years without knowing you," Clarke continued, draping her arms over Lexa's shoulders and pulling her close. At this moment, Octavia began to pass the Medical tent. The sound of Clarke's voice drew her closer. "If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. If I never held you I would never have a clue how at last I'd find, in you, the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear in your eyes. So dry your eyes and I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever If I never knew you." Lexa looked up at Clarke, teary eyed. There was a smile like Clarke had never seen before plastered on her face, which made her blush.

"That was sweet, Klark kom Skaikru." Lexa said, placing her palm against the side of Clarke's face, placing her forehead against her own. Clarke could now see the blush that had formed under Lexa's war paint which makes her smile. Lexa moves her forehead away from Clarke's, closing her eyes and moving her own lips closer to the blonde's. She placed a quick, chaste, kiss upon her lips as Octavia made her way into the tent.

"Clarke, you dipshit. Did you seriously just quote Pocahontas?" Octavia asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Lexa hadn't heard her enter, and quickly stiffened at the sound of Octavia's voice and Clarke laughed.

"Maybe I did. You got a problem with that, O?" Clarke asked in a mocking manner. Lexa rose from her previous position and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Chit dula op yu gaf in, Oktevia kom Trikru?" _**What do you want, Octavia of the tree people?**_ Lexa snapped, attempting to shield her emotions. Clarke scoffed at Lexa's tone of voice.

"Ai don komba raun ai op Klark, Heda," _**I came to see Clarke, Commander**_, Octavia said, stepping forward. She looked past Lexa to where Clarke had stood.

"Here I am," she said, cringing when she had shifted her arm. Lexa stepped back to aid Clarke and it wasn't long before Clarke had melted into her side.

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked with a worried look upon her face.

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim," _**Get knocked down, get back up**_, Clarke said, causing both Lexa and Octavia to giggle. "But, yeah. I'm okay. I've definitely been better, but for just having an arrow in my shoulder, I'm okay."

"Good, because I couldn't bare to see you in pain," Octavia said in a flirtatious manner. Clarke blushed, and Lexa glared, her green eyes like daggers trained on Octavia. "Well, I'll leave you two alone," Octavia said, slowly backing out of the tent. When she had finally left Lexa spoke up.

"Can I kill her yet?" Lexa asked in a serious tone, her demeanor softer than earlier with Clarke wrapped in her arms.

"Lexa, you cannot kill everyone who flirts with me," Clarke said, joking. Lexa took this seriously and, in her commander fashion, replied "Yes I can." Clarke rolled her eyes before placing a kiss on Lexa's cheek. "Don't you have warriors to watch?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I suppose so," Lexa replied, placing a kiss on Clarke's forehead. "Would you care to join me?" She asked, not wanting to let go of the blue eyed girl enveloped in her arms.

"I would love to, Commander," Clarke replied, smiling. They kissed once more before Lexa turned to leave the tent with Clarke following in suit.


	3. I'm A Mess

**Prompt: Modern AU. Lexa and Clarke have just broken up over Lexa's inability to let herself love Clarke. They end in bad terms. Lexa is more broken than Clarke is and she starts to spiral into depression, and Bellamy is the princess's new boyfriend, and is bitter and cold towards Lexa. Raven and Anya attempt to console Lexa but nothing works.**

**Lexa keeps beating herself up over the breakup and she eventually kills herself.**

So, I decided to take it upon myself to kind of change the prompt to fit the characters better. Now it's more like _Lexa and Clarke break up over Lexa's inability to allow herself to love Clarke, but Lexa realizes how much of a mistake that was not long after. Clarke is seen with Bellamy, Lexa not knowing that he means nothing to the blonde. Lexa finally gets the chance to speak to Clarke again, finding out that they still feel the same way about one another and are together once more._

"I'm a mess right now, inside out, searching for a reason behind this," Lexa states, looking Clarke in the eyes. "This is not the end, Clarke." She continues, attempting to place a hand on her cheek. Clarke pushes Lexa's hand away, frustrated at what's ahead.

"I can't work it out, going through the motions, going through us." Lexa's eyes drop to the floor as a tear rolls down her cheek. "I've known it for the longest time, all of my hopes, and all of my own words are all over written on the signs," She continues, her gaze never leaving Clarke's feet.

"Lexa, you don't have to do this. Love is-" Lexa cuts her off, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Clarke, all emotions are weakness. I cannot allow myself to continue this way. The team depends on it," Lexa says, taking a step back.

"You would choose your fucking hockey team over your girlfriend?" Clarke shouts, taking a step forward.

"Clarke, please. You know I care for you, more than I allow myself to show, but I made this decision with my head and not my heart." Lexa says, quickly taking a step towards the girl she knew she loved more than the world itself. She couldn't stand to see Clarke in pain, but she knew this was the best decision for the team. "Clarke, I let my guard down when I'm around you. I can't let this to continue to happen. I cannot allow myself to continue to love you. I'm sorry."

"Did you just tell me you love me for the first time, and break up with me in the same fucking breath?" Clarke snapped, disgust and sorrow etched into her usually kind features.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. I didn't want it to come to this," Lexa says, letting the tears stream down her cheeks.

"I can't believe the captain of the Ice Hockey team just fucking dumped me because I distract her," Clarke said, about to storm off when Lexa grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. Their lips crashed together for a few moments before Lexa pulled away to speak.

"May we meet again, Clarke Griffin," Lexa said, her eyes glossed over in tears before turning to leave.

"May we meet again," Clarke whispered, bringing her fingers to her lips, cursing herself for falling so hard for Lexa.

"Alexandrea Heda to the rink, please," A voice echoed throughout the cold building. Lexa took a second to register that it was the team's manager, Raven. She quickly rushed towards the rink, her ice skates in one hand, hockey stick in the other before looking over to the spot where Clarke usually sat during practice, finding it empty. Lexa sat down on the bench, tying her skates quickly before sliding onto the rink.

"What's got you so worked up, Heda?" Anya asked, mouthguard in hand. Lexa quickly shifted her mouthguard in order to speak clearly.

"I broke up with Clarke this morning," Lexa replied after a moment of silence. She could feel the tears forming as she quickly readjusted her mouthguard. Anya placed her gloved hand upon Lexa's shoulder before speaking again.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Lexa. You did what you thought was right, and that's all that matters," Anya replied. Lexa nodded in response, holding back her tears. Practice went terribly for Lexa as she was too distracted by the thought of hurting Clarke. It was then that Lexa had realized that she had made a mistake. As practice came to a close, Lexa rushed to the locker room to change out of her uniform and into the outfit she had been wearing earlier in the week. She shoved her things into her locker before rushing out the doors and heading home.

It had been a week since Clarke and Lexa had broken up, and all Lexa could think about was that she had made a big mistake. She realized that Clarke was her strength, and she needed her strength back. When she went to talk to Clarke on monday morning, she saw her with Bellamy, his arm draped over her shoulder as he talked to his friends. Clarke's eyes met Lexa's for a moment. They were full of sorrow and longing and Lexa wanted nothing more than to pull the small blonde into her arms and never let her go. Lexa quickly leaned against the wall she was standing next to, pulling out her phone. She sent a text message to Clarke.

Lexa: _Clarke, can we talk?_

Clarke: _I have nothing to say to you, Heda._

The harsh reply sent a tear down Lexa's cheek.

Lexa: _I was wrong, Clarke. Love is not weakness. It is strength, and I need my strength back._

Clarke:_ Well maybe your "strength" doesn't want to come back._

Lexa slid down against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

Lexa: _Clarke, I made a mistake. Please, come talk to me._

She looked over at Clarke who rolled her eyes before typing out her reply.

Clarke: _May we meet again, Lexa._

At that moment, Raven rounded the corner and saw Lexa on the floor against the wall. She looked over to where Lexa's eyes hadn't left to see Clarke in Bellamy's arms, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm so sorry, Lexa," Raven said, sitting next to her. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon."

Weeks had past before Lexa had seen Clarke again, this time colliding into the smaller girl and dropping her textbooks on the ground. Clarke looked up to see that Lexa was wearing the same warpaint she always did on game day.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Lexa said, picking up the textbooks that had fallen onto the floor before she looked up, her eyes meeting Clarke's. "Clarke," She said again after a long pause.

"It's fine Lexa," Clarke replied, her blue eyes never leaving Lexa's green ones. She had been so lonely without her, but wouldn't say it outloud. Bellamy was a horrible distraction and wouldn't keep his hands off of her. She missed Lexa's gentle touch and wanted nothing more than to throw her books to the ground and press her lips against Lexa's.

"No, Clarke. It isn't. I've been so alone without you." She quickly replied, her eyes moving to Clarke's lips. "I need my princess back."

"I know, Lexa. I'm sorry," Clarke placed her books on the floor next to her, wrapping her arms around Lexa. Lexa stood there, shocked. "Alexandrea Heda, you better hug me back," Clarke said in a joking manner. Lexa proceeded to wrap her own arms around Clarke, pulling her close.

"What about Bellamy?" Lexa asked, looking into Clarke's eyes as Clarke leaned forward, connecting their lips together.

"Bellamy means nothing to me, Lexa." Clarke replied, brushing a curl out of Lexa's face.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin," Lexa says after staring into Clarke's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"I love you too, Lexa Heda," Clarke responded, placing her lips upon Lexa's once more.


	4. We Found Wonderland

Prompt: "I forgot my umbrella and you offered to walk me home in the rain and I thought this would be the beginning of a cute love story but you're really shit at this oh my god my shoulder is so wet, hold the damn thing properly wth man" au

Clarke took a step outside in the pouring rain, realizing she should have packed an umbrella. Lexa stepped out of the building behind her, opening her umbrella as she did so.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Clarke?" Lexa asked, holding her umbrella so that it was covering the both of them.

"I would love that, Lexa," Clarke replied, linking their arms together as they began walking down the street. _This is sweet_, Clarke thought. _She's much sweeter than others think she is._ As they walked, Lexa's arm shifted closer to her own chest, pulling the umbrella with it. Within moments, Clarke's left arm is soaked. _Oh my god, Lexa. You're terrible at this,_ Clarke thought as she leaned closer into Lexa's arm so that she was directly under the umbrella once again. Clarke thought for a moment before realizing that Lexa had shifted the umbrella so that Clarke would pull herself closer to the taller girl. _Not only is she sweet, but she's smart as well,_ Clarke thought to herself. She looked up at the taller girl, taking in her features. _This is just the beginning, Griffin._

Within moments, the two girls were in front of Clarke's apartment building. Lexa shifted, pulling the umbrella with her. Clarke's back was now free from the umbrella's protective covering.

"Well, this is my stop," Clarke said, pointing towards the door. "I had fun tonight, Lexa," She continued, stepping closer to the green eyed girl. "You know, you're really shit at this, though," She said, jokingly, as she stepped under the umbrella once more. "You're supposed to keep both parties under the umbrella, and not just yourself," Clarke continued, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"I got you to move closer to me, didn't I?" Lexa asked, wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist before pulling her close.

"So that's what you were trying to do, Heda? Get me to move closer to you?" Clarke asked in a flirting manner, pressing her small frame against Lexa's.

"Did you think I was trying to get you to catch a cold so I had to come by and take care of you, Griffin?" Lexa retorted, mocking Clarke's flirty tone of voice.

"Well, now that you mention it," Clarke replied, just before pushing her body away from Lexa's and stepping into the pouring rain, laughter breaking through her lips as she spun around, her arms thrown into the air and her head thrown back.

"Clarke, you're going to get sick," Lexa said sternly, pulling the smaller girl back under the umbrella.

"That was the goal, _Commander_," Clarke said, poking fun at Lexa's bossy tone before pressing her self against Lexa's frame once more.

"You're going to get me wet, _Princess_," Lexa replied, her free arm snaking around Clarke once again, pulling her close.

"Maybe I should head inside then," Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck. "Goodnight, Lexa." She said, smiling as she gazed into those vivid green eyes.

"Goodnight, Clarke," Lexa said before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss upon Clarke's lips. They broke apart moments afterwards, and Clarke entered her apartment building. It wasn't until she knew that the smaller girl was safe inside her building that Lexa turned away and walked home with a small smile etched into her lips.

_**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. Between preparing for graduation in 6 weeks and fighting my own **_**emotional**_** battles, finding time to write has become somewhat difficult. This is just pure fluff, and it kinda disgusts me, but it's what flowed out onto the paper. **_


	5. Didn't I my Dear

16 pickup lines down, 6 to go. Although I might include them in other one-shots. I hope you enjoy this nonsense!

-Heda

—

"Hey, Clarke?" Lexa asked, walking into her tent.

"Yes, Commander?" Clarke replied, looking up from her map.

"Are you feeling down? Because I could feel you up." Lexa asked sincerely as she looked into Clarke's eyes. A giggle erupted from the doorway and Clarke quickly stood, a light pink blush creeping over her face.

"Lexa, who told you to say that?" Clarke asked sternly, adjusting her jacket to keep her hands occupied.

"I had asked Octavia how to court you and she had given me a list of things to say when trying to woo you." Lexa replied, a confused look etched into her features.

"Octavia Blake, I am going to destroy you." Clarke yelled, and the laughing outside of the commander's tent quickly came to a halt. Clarke stormed out of the tent, allowing a reassuring hand to graze Lexa's arm as she left.

—

"Clarke, I need a map," Lexa called as she entered her tent. Clarke quickly rose to her feet before searching the table for one.

"May I ask what you need one for, commander?" Clarke asked, unaware of the fact that Lexa had moved to her side. She was startled when she heard her voice once again.

"Because, Klark kom skaikru, I am lost in your eyes." Lexa replied, placing her finger under Clarke's chin and turning her head until their eyes met.

"You know, hearing these pickup lines on the Ark disgusted me. Why is it that, when you say them, I practically melt in your arms?" Clarke asked, amazed at what Lexa could do to her.

—

"Klak kom skaikru?" Lexa asked in her native tongue.

"Yes commander?" Clarke replied, taking a step closer to the taller, green eyed girl.

"There's a big sale in my bedroom tonight. All clothes will be one hundred percent off." Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear before quickly walking away and taking her rightful spot on her throne. She only looked up at Clarke once to see a bright pink blush creep over her face. Lexa wore a triumphant smirk as she looked back to her disciples.

—

"I'm getting really tired of mending your clothes, Lexa." Clarke exhaled as she pulled the fabric between her hands closer to her. Every time Lexa trained, she would return with her clothes torn, and slight cuts and bruises scattered across her torso.

"Well then you should stop ripping them off of me, Clarke."Lexa replied, smirking at herself.

"Well maybe you should stop doing that thing that makes me want to rip them off of you." Clarke replied, her voice huskier than she had expected it to be.

"And what would that be, exactly?" Lexa asked, lustful weakness seeping through her voice. Clarke leaned close, her lip grazing Lexa's ear.

"Wearing them," she whispered, before finishing her mend on Lexa's shoulder and walking away, glancing back to look at the flustered look on the commander's face before leaving the tent and joining Octavia by the fire.

—

"Clarke?" Lexa asked, looking up from her seat on the throne.

"For fucks sake, Lexa, no." Clarke replied, seeing the look on Lexa's face.

"Is your name Adele..." the commander asked, placing her hands in her lap.

"Are you high? You just said my name." Clarke replied, scoffing, as she cut Lexa off.

"Cause I can tell you want to be rolling in the D." Lexa smiled widely as she finished her thought.

"LEXA, YOU DON'T HAVE A D." Clarke laughed, looking at Lexa lovingly.

"What is a 'D'?" Lexa asked, confused.

"Who told you to say that?" Clarke responded, placing a hand on Lexa's knee

"OCTAVIA!" The commander yelled as she rose from her seat and stormed out of the tent.

"Lexa, wait. Come back!" Clarke yelled, chasing after her.

—

"Clarke, My servers might not go down, but I do." Lexa said, stumbling over her words as she tried to remember everything Raven had told her to say.

"Do you even know what that means?" Clarke asked, amused.

"Yes... No... I don't know. Your _mechanic_ friend told me to say it." Lexa replied, flustered, as she threw herself down onto her furs before letting out a defeated sigh.

—

"Hey, Clarke?" Lexa asked, a sly smirk etched into her lips.

"Yes, Lexa?" Clarke replied, cautiously.

"Your clothes are making me uncomfortable. Can you take them off?" Lexa smirked as Clarke grabbed her forearm and ushered her into the tent.

"What is it, Clarke kom skai kru?" Lexa asked, concerned.

"You're not the only one who thinks someone's clothes are making you uncomfortable, Heda." Clarke quickly replied, throwing her arms around Lexa's neck and pulling her close, letting their lips crash together in an instant.

—

"So, Lexa. When am I getting a throne?" Clarke asked, pacing around the commander's tent.

"You already have one, Clarke. It's my face." Lexa replied, never breaking her serious facade. She earned harsh glances from her generals as a blush crept onto Clarke's cheeks.

—

"You look pretty, Clarke." Lexa said, letting her thoughts slip as she stared at the girl sitting next to her.

"What?" Clarke asked, only half paying attention to the girl beside her. _Did the commander just tell me that I look __**pretty**__?_

"I said you look shitty." Lexa said, quickly covering up her mistake before standing up and hurrying out of the Ark's medical ward.

—

"People call me the Commander, Clarke, but you can call me later tonight." Lexa said, smirking at the smaller girl.

"And how would I go about doing that, Commander?" Clarke replied, leaning against the large wooden table that rests in the middle of the commander's tent.

"Scream my name; It's what you'll be doing the rest of the night, anyway." Lexa replied. A large grin creeping onto her lips as she watched the blush creep onto Clarke's face.

"Right. Okay. Yeah" Clarke stuttered, looking down at her feet before forming a coherent sentence. "That sounds like a plan," She manage to say, placing a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"Oh, and Clarke?" Lexa replied.

"Yes, Commander?"

"I just thought you should know that I'm completely naked under this armor." Lexa smiled triumphantly, yet it was a beat too soon.

"Not happening right now, babe." Clarke replied, placing a chaste kiss upon Lexa's cheek, slightly smearing her warpaint, before getting back to work.

—

"Hey, Clarke?" Lexa called, entering the medical ward of the Ark.

"Yes, Lexa?" Clarke replied before seeing the grin plastered on Lexa's face. "Oh no, not again."

"Are you google? Because I just found what I was searching for." The commander replied, pulling a small bunch of flowers out from behind her back and reaching her arm out to hand them to Clarke.

"Awee... Wait, what's google?" Clarke replied, taking the flowers and pulling them close.

"I do not know... Monty told me that saying it would assist me in wooing you." Lexa replied stepping forward before placing a palm to the back of her neck awkwardly.

"This needs to stop." Clarke responded, laughing, before taking Lexa's hand in her own.

—

"Hey Clarke?" Lexa asked, stepping closer to the slightly smaller girl.

"Please, Lexa. For the love of god, stop," Clarke jumped in.

"If beauty were time…." Lexa continued anyway.

"You're seriously going to do this?" Clarke asked, cutting the taller girl off before looking up from her work.

"You would be an eternity." Lexa finished, looking into Clarke's deep blue eyes.

"Who told you that one?" Clarke asked sincerely. Lexa sat for a moment, hesitating.

"Chancellor Griffin."

—

"Hey Clarke?" Lexa asked, a skip in her step as she walked into the large tent they now shared.

"Oh, god. Did Octavia give you more lines to try out?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"You are the most beautiful broom in a broom closet full of brooms." Lexa replied, smirking. She made a mental note to thank the mechanic later.

—

"Clarke?" Lexa asked, walking into the tent with a large grin on her face.

"Oh god, not this again." Clarke replied, rising from her spot on Lexa's throne, preparing for what was to come.

"Good gracious, ass bodacious, flirta—" Lexa started reciting before being cut off by the blonde that now stood before her.

"Woah, woah, woah, Stop. What's happening?" Clarke asked, amused.

"I ran out of lines, so Raven gave me poetry to recite when wooing you." Lexa replied, confusion laced in her voice.

"This is a nightmare." Clarke responded quickly, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Clarke, what are apple bottom jeans?" Lexa asked, even more confused than she had been previously.

—


	6. To the Girl Who Walked Out of My Life

**Clarke writes a letter to Lexa after she is completely avoided for two whole years after 2x15 (Blood Must Have Blood Pt. 1)**

Leksa, Heda kom Trikru;

Today someone from the ark asked me how you are, and I realized that I don't know. I couldn't tell you which clans you've been leading. I couldn't tell you who you spend your nights, and I couldn't tell you what's important to you lately. Or, who is important to you, which clearly is not me. I know nothing, and I have come to the realization that it's been like this for a while.

Change is a funny thing because I used to know everything. I used to talk to you every day, fall asleep by your side each night, and I could tell you all of your little quirks, antics, and daily adventures. Hell, I used to be a part of them. But now, I'm not, and I haven't been for a while.

You all too gracefully walked out of my life, took your final bow, and exited stage left._**May we meet again**__._ Yeah, that was complete and utter bullshit. Two whole years and you refuse to speak to me when I enter the camp? I was just a scene in the movie that is your life and the curtain finally went down on me, leaving me in the dark.

You know, I used to miss you, our inside jokes, our nonsensical conversations, the way you breathe when you're asleep, that hint of a smile when you thought I didn't notice that you were staring at me, the kisses pressed to the back of my neck when we were alone, our wild adventures. I used to miss that so much. But, I never felt like you missed me, _or even remembered me _or the little things that I did. So, eventually, I stopped missing you.

I used to be mad too. I was so angry at how you could just walk out of my life and forget about me, and it made me both sad and mad at the same time, making me think I hated you.

So, it took me a while, but I've slowly come to the realization that a "friend" isn't someone that only speaks to you when they want or need something. It's not someone that just makes small-talk with you and smiles at you from across the village, or someone who kisses you in the dark as they slowly remove their armor, and it's sure as hell not someone who doesn't know how you are. Or, who you are because let's be honest, it doesn't take long for life to come around and change people, especially not people like us.

I know I asked for time, but I never expected this much time. Do you think it takes someone two years to get over a boy they knew for five days? I was slowly falling harder for you, and you decided that the best option was to kiss and run. Not only did you run, but you hid. When we had meetings between the twelve clans and the people of the Ark, you were nowhere to be found. Your warriors had said you were on a long needed break. You left Indra, of all people, in your place as you took your _vacation_ from your position of Commander.

To me, you've become someone that I used to know. Not for lack of caring, but because quietly, without you ever really noticing it, you stopped knowing who I was. You stopped asking how I was and, in that time, I've changed. I bet you don't know about my latest struggles and triumphs. _If you do_, you haven't congratulated me or asked me if I'm doing okay.

It took me way too long to realize that you shouldn't stay friends with people who never ask how you are. In simpler words, _you_ _don't know how I am, and you never asked_.

But, in case you were wondering, I'm not sad. I'm not mad, and I don't hate you. The thing is, I just don't care anymore.

I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but I don't. I let go of you just like you let go of me. But sometimes, I do wonder how you are.

And, I hope that one day someone asks you how _I_ am.

I hope you realize that _you don't know_. And, I hope you miss me and _I hope it hurts_.

-Klark,

Heda kom skaikru.


	7. I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**Prompt: Your soulmate's first words to you are tattooed on your body.**

* * *

A six year old Clarke Griffin is turning around, trying to read the tattoo on her back with the mirror in her room. She pulls her long blonde hair off of her back, holding it up on the top of her head as she cranes her head around to read the lettering, as she does every afternoon while her parents are at work. Clarke squints her eyes beginning to read the letters aloud as she jumps from the front door closing.

"Clarke? Abby?" Jake yells, walking in from a long day at work. He walks Clarke's room to find her seated on her dresser, her back to the mirror, and her hair in her hand atop her head.

"Clarke, honey. What are you doing?" He asks, chuckling at the sight.

"I was trying to read my tattoo, Daddy," Clarke says, letting go of her hair.

"Well, why don't we see what it says," He exclaims, picking her up to read the lettering that appeared on her birthday. "You're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive," He says aloud, not thinking about what the text says until he places her down on the floor.

"What kind of soulmate is that?" Abby asks from the doorway. The front door clicks behind her. Jake prays nightly that it's just a stupid game, that clarke really won't actually burn 300 warriors alive.

* * *

On Clarke's eighth birthday, she meets Wells Jaha.

"Hi, you must be Clarke. My dad told me all about you," Wells says, holding his arm out. Clarke takes his hand confidently before shaking it, and in turn, introduces herself.

"Hi Wells, I'm Clarke. Would you like to see my drawings?" Wells' eyes light up as Clarke says these words. He looks down at the tattoo on his forearm, knowing now that he's met his soulmate.

* * *

At the age of Fourteen Clarke branches out and starts meeting new people. As she talks to them and continues to get to know them she silently waits for someone to say the words that are etched into the skin on her back, but nobody does.

"This is so stupid," Clarke exclaims, throwing her paintbrushes across her room one afternoon. "I'm never actually going to meet the person I'm meant to be with, am I?" She yells, causing her mother to enter the room.

"Clarke, please," Abby starts, picking up the shards of glass from the vase that once held her paintbrushes. "You'll meet the person you're meant to be with one day."

"Really Mother? Please inform me on when that will happen, because I've already met everyone on our side of this fucking metal death trap and no ones first words to me had been_ you're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive. _Who am I kidding, who on earth would say something as absurd as what my tattooreads."

"Clarke, don't lose hope just yet. You'll find your soulmate." Her mother reassures her, placing a hand on her shoulder before turning to throw away the shards of glass that rest on her hand.

* * *

Clarke forgets all about her soulmate when Wells betrays her and her father is floated. She only remembers her tattoo when she's in the dropship, waiting to depart for earth.

"Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year," Finn says, floating in front of Clarke's face.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk," Clarke retorts, pushing back the slight sorrow she feels after finding out that the attractive boy in front of her isn't in fact her soulmate. Clarke takes a minute and assumes that she doesn't have a soulmate, or that this is just some cruel joke, and she pushes the idea of having a soulmate behind, focusing on staying alive for as long as she can.

It's only when she sees Finn's tattoo on his chest_-so you're that Collins boy that my mother is always talking about; the name's Raven, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you-_ that she knows she wasn't his soulmate either.

* * *

Clarke remembers the tattoo again when the grounders start coming for them. She thinks of her tattoo only briefly at times, once when she spots bellamy's tattoo on the edge of his shoulder where it simply reads _**Bell.**_

"What's up with your tattoo?" She asks, looking for an explanation. Bellamy smirks, looking over at her.

"It was Octavia's first word," Bellamy responds, grinning from ear to ear as he silently remembered the encounter.

* * *

The war is coming and she tells raven of her plan to blast off. As Raven turns away, Clarke catches a glimpse of the tattoo on her ribcage. _Hello there, beautiful; I'm Finn... And you are? _Clarke smiles to herself, knowing that Raven's soulmate is Finn. Her thoughts of finding her own soulmate are interrupted when Bellamy speaks up.

"Barbecued grounders, I like it," Bellamy announces. Clarke's head nearly explodes at the thought. _Oh god, I'm actually going to burn 300 warriors alive. It'd be funny if the situation wasn't so damn terrifying_, she thinks, leaving the tent she was in previously.

* * *

Clarke pulls the lever and 300 people are dead. Bellamy and Finn are missing, and 47 of the delinquents are captured by god knows who, but all Clarke worries about is the possibility finally finding her soulmate, and she just waits for the moment she finally does. She escapes the mountain, finds the five missing delinquents, and witnesses Finn kill eighteen innocent people.

"I found you," Finn exclaims, sending a shudder down Clarke's spine, and all she can think about is _finding her goddamn soulmate_.

* * *

When Clarke appears at the Commander's tent for a meeting, she's greeted by a tall, muscular man. She silently hopes he's her soulmate. He finally speaks up.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat." Gustus whispers, striking fear into Clarke, just as he had hoped to. Clarke takes a deep breath, still hoping to find her soulmate amongst the grounders, and steps into the commander's tent, unbeknownst of what to expect. As she walks closer, she can see the young girl who has ordered men to kill her people since they landed on the ground, and yet she can't think of anything other than her youth and beauty. Clarke loses her ability to speak for a fraction of a second, only wanting to say things like _holy shit_ _fuck, she's hotter than I imagined._

"You're the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive," The Commander says, spinning the dagger's blade against her gloved hand. When Clarke finds her soulmate in the grounder commander, she thinks that it's almost a cruel joke. She swallows hard before saying anything.

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us," Clarke replies, attempting to maintain her strong, leader-esque demeanor. There's a sly grin on Lexa's face for a split second as she raises her head, finally meeting eyes with Clarke. The Commander's emerald eyes glisten as she screams internally.

* * *

When Lexa had kissed her, she was still feeling the remorse from killing the first person she had slept with on the earth. Clarke wanted her to feel as if she had just killed the person she was meant to spend her life with because she didn't know that she was, in turn, the Commander's soulmate. Little did she know, in twenty four hours- exactly two weeks before Clarke's eighteenth birthday- her soulmate was going to rip her heart out with four words. _May we meet again._

* * *

It's not until two months after Clarke's eighteenth birthday that she finally sees Lexa again. They begin with catching up, making small talk, before Clarke finally gets to her point.

"You had done what I would have, back at the mountain," Clarke starts, placing her hand upon Lexa's. "And I did what you would have," She finishes, locking eyes with the Commander that sat before her, the fire that was lit next to them Illuminating the taller girl's features, bringing a gold color to her emerald eyes.

"And what was that, Clarke?" Lexa asked, brushing a curl out of the blonde's face.

"Saved my people," She replied, looking down at the logs that burned in their makeshift fireplace outside of the Commander's home in Polis, made of stone and elegantly carved wood. Lexa lifted Clarke's chin, forcing those blue eyes to meet her green ones.

"You did what was right, Klark kom skaikru," Lexa said, looking between Clarke's eyes and lips.

"I forgive you, for walking away back there. You saved your people, and that's what was right for you at the time," She swallowed hard before continuing. "What are you going to do now that the mountain has been defeated?" Clarke asked, swallowing hard before locking her gaze onto Lexa's pink lips.

"I'm going to use my heart, and not my head," Lexa replied, quickly crashing her lips against Clarke's as the smaller girl wrapped her arms around the Commander's neck, her legs snaking around the taller girl's waist. Lexa picked her up in one swift motion, carrying her into her home before kicking the door closed behind her. Lexa placed Clarke down upon her bed of furs before pulling away. Clarke began to tug at the hem of Lexa's shirt, trying to pull it up over the girl's head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lexa asked, receiving a nod from Clarke who pulled the Commander's shirt off before removing her own throwing them against the wall behind her.

It was then that Clarke saw her own words upon Lexa's left pectoral, just above her heart. _You're the one who sent them there to kill us._ It was then, and only then, that she realized she had found the one person who she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.


	8. To The Girl I Left Alone

Klark kom skaikru,

Every day I wish I hadn't left you alone at the base of the mountain. Watching your heart break, along with my own, right in front of my face led me to my solitary confinement. I never meant to neglect you, or to lead you on. Believe me when I say that I truly cared about you all those years ago.

I know that you're lonely. The seasons are changing, and with them, so are you. I hadn't expected you to wait for me, at least not this long. I had expected you to move on to Bellamy, or your mechanic Raven, or the Trikru guard that seemed to spark an interest within you that I had only seen when we were together.

You are important to me, Clarke. So important that I needed to set myself apart from you in order to become a better leader for my people. I had done what I thought was best only to realize that it was not what I needed to do. Making decisions with my head and not my heart made me lose the one person I truly cared about.

You were right, Clarke. Missing you hurts. Missing you is putting me through hell. I've tried to push through it all, to continue to lead my people in the only way I know how, but love is weakness and, for fucks sake, I'm weak for you.

I still miss you, the inside jokes, the seductive smile you gave me when we were alone, the idea that just standing next to you with our hands grazing as one of us shifted our weight, or leading thousands of people into battle with you by my side. I miss that so much. I could never stop missing you. I just hoped you would eventually move on and forget about the leader of the twelve clans who just so happens to be head over heels for the blonde princess with blue eyes that fell from the sky.

When you say "friend" we both know we were never friends. We were acquaintances. We were two leaders of multiple groups of people who had an alliance. And, at one point, we were almost lovers. I would never only speak to you when I wanted or needed something, even though I always wanted and needed you.

You're correct in saying that time has a way of changing people. I hate myself for what I did to you, and I could never expect you to forgive me. Hell, I could never forgive myself, but I want you to know that I do, honestly, what you back in my Life.

Two years has been too long to avoid you, Skaiprisa. I hope you can view my absence as my trying to find and forgive myself, because I cannot go another waking moment without you.

That is why I am hand delivering this letter to you.

I've come without guards to show how weak I am for you, Clarke Griffin of the Sky people.

I want you to rule the twelve clans with me, by my side. I want to be able to look to my side and say things like, _You must be really tired because you've been running through my mind all night._ or _You are the most beautiful screwdriver on a shelf full of screwdrivers._ Octavia, whom has become a brilliant warrior for the trikru, has been assisting me on ways to woo you, Clarke. I truly hope you can sense my sincerity when you finally do see this.

I have a horse waiting for you. If you do not wish to join me, all is well. I will go on my way and put this all behind me. I will not hold this against you if you never wish to see me again. There is no reason behind my hiding, Clarke. I was afraid of what would happen between us. I was afraid that you would never want to see me again, so instead of risking the alliance that you had wished for, I took a leave of absence and hid like the scared little girl I truly am.

Not knowing how you are when all I want to know is that you're okay, and that you're beside me once again, is killing me. It's eating away at my soul, and my being, as if all of my past lives are scolding me for letting you go in the first place.

I need your affection, Clarke. Even if it's just once. I need to feel whole again, and I'm afraid I cannot do that without you. Missing you is what hurts the most in this unforgiving existence. I just hope you can give me another chance.

-Lexa


	9. Didn't I my Dear Part Deux

The sequel to "Didn't I My Dear" You guys wanted more, so here they are... even shittier pickup lines! What am I doing with my life? Apparently writing about Lexa attempting to use the shittiest pickup lines ever. References to "Princess Did What?" and "There Was Just Something About Those Trees" by Jayenator565.

Alternate title: That one where Lexa thought she was being smooth but was really just making a fool of herself.

* * *

"Clarke?" Lexa called out, entering their shared tent.

"Yes, Commander?" Clarke replied, emerging from the small room that contained their bedroom.

"There is a party in my pants and you're invited." Lexa's cheeky grin was once again plastered to her face as she looked at her lover in triumph.

"Not happening, sorry hun," Clarke replied, rolling her eyes before pushing past her and throwing herself down onto the throne, letting out an exasperated sigh as she landed on the cold wood.

"What is this _hun_ and why do you keep calling me this word?" Lexa asked, confused, as she looked up at the small blonde that was in her seat. "And why do you always get to sit in _my_ throne?"

"Hun is a term of endearment, Lexa. And I'm sitting in your throne because the only other place to sleep is on the furs in our bedroom.

"Oh, okay, Skaiprisa," Lexa replied, turning to take a look at the map that lay on the table before her. When Clarke knew she could no longer see her, she rolled her eyes and let out another, smaller, sigh.

* * *

"Clarke, I seem to have lost my undergarments," Lexa called out as they exited the lake, purposefully pushing them to the side, behind a large rock that lay before the lake.

"And what do you suppose I do about that, Commander?" Clarke asked, dressing herself.

"Since I have lost mine, may I see yours?" Lexa asked, a devilish grin creeping onto her face.

"Lexa, you do realize that I am literally naked standing in front of you, correct?" Clarke asked, staring at Lexa as if she had three heads.

"Yes, Skaiprisa. What was the point of that question?" Lexa asked, confused.

"The point was YOU CAN'T SEE MY UNDERWEAR IF I'M NOT WEARING ANY, LEXA." Clarke yelled, almost loud enough for the camp to overhear her. "That line only works if I'm wearing clothing, which I am not. Besides, What are you trying to do? Go for round four?" She continued, in a normal tone of voice.

"Yes," Lexa replied blatantly, as if it was extremely obvious. Clarke rolled her eyes and continued to dress herself.

"Why do swimming lessons, or any lessons for that matter, always turn into us..." Clarke was looking for the right word when Lexa interrupted her.

"If you do not wish to be intimate with me when we are completely alone then you do not need to, Clarke." Lexa replied, back to her usual stoic facade.

"No, no, Lexa. That's not what I meant at all. I was just wondering why it doesn't happen more often back at camp. It's not like no one knows we're seeing each other." Clarke replies, clipping her buckle on her jacket before stepping towards the already dressed Commander.

"Do you wish to keep the camp awake throughout the night, Clarke?" Lexa asks in a somewhat mocking tone.

"You have a good point there, Lexa," Clarke replied as Lexa sheathed her sword, beginning to walk back towards camp with Clarke following closely behind.

* * *

"Hey Clarke?" Lexa asked from her seat on the bed of furs.

"Yes, Lexa?" Clarke replied, cautious of what was to come next.

"I seem to be lost, can I get directions to your heart?" Lexa asked, looking up at the blonde with her signature heart eyes.

"Stand up, walk over to the water basin, and look in the mirror. When you look into the mirror, you have reached your destination." Clarke replied, laying down on the furs.

* * *

"Clarke, I lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you instead?" Lexa asked, sitting in her throne.

"Lexa, I already sleep with you every night. Don't you kind of expect it by now?" Clarke asked.

"Yes, but it is always polite to ask before hand, Klark kom Skaikru," Lexa replied standing up to place a chaste kiss upon Clarke's forehead before venturing into their bedroom.

"Clarke, you look great and all, but do you know what would look better on you?" Lexa asked, slowly pushing Clarke up against the war table that resides in the middle of the commander's tent.

"What would that be, Heda?" Clarke responded, swallowing hard.

"Me," Lexa replied, leaning in for a kiss only to be met with Clarke's laughter. "What do you find to be so humorous, Skaiprisa?" Lexa asked, confused.

"You always use the cheesiest pickup lines and still manage to _woo me_ out of my pants," Clarke replied, placing a kiss upon Lexa's lips before bringing up her hands and placing them on her cheeks. She slowly broke away from the commander's lips. "Now come on, we've got work to do."

* * *

"Clarke, as long as I have a face, you'll have a place to sit," Lexa said, no louder than a whisper into the blonde's ear.

"Well then lets hope your face doesn't get blown off in some freak accident," Clarke responded, placing a firm grip on Lexa's hip and kissing her cheek before she walked out of the medical tent and out towards the group of skaikru who were gathered around the fire.

* * *

"You know, Clarke, your outfit looks nice, but it would look even nicer crumpled into a ball on the floor." Lexa mumbled, looking directly into her skaiprisa's eyes.

"You know, Heda, you either have a way with words, or Monty's moonshine is getting the best of me, because I want nothing more than for that to actually be a thing," Clarke slurred, looking over at _Commander hearteyes_ with nothing but lust in her gaze.

"Will you two just get a room?" Reyes yells from across the fire.

"We have one, we're just not using it at the moment. And, technically, since Lexa's the commander of the twelve clans, every room is our room." Clarke replies, sassier than she thought she was.

"Watch out, we've got a badass over here," Jasper exclaims, throwing his hands in the air and falling back off of the wooden bench as he did so, the alcohol he previously consumed having immensely clouded his judgement.

"Clarke, what is this _badass_ your people speak of. And where is this _british-kru_ Octavia seems to be yelling about?" Lexa's judgement was just as hindered by the moonshine as everyone else's, yet she tried her hardest not to let it show.

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING, MAN YOUR STATIONS, BELL. THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Octavia exclaimed, flinging her signature red bra in the air as if it were a flag, like she had done many times before.

* * *

**That last pickup line was totally inspired by **_**Princess Did What?**_** by **_**Jayenator565**_**. You should definitely check it out when you get the time because it is magnificent. Check it out on AO3! (Archive Of Our Own)!**


	10. I Can Feel the Shifting in My Bones

**Prompt: Clarke is learning Trigedasleng via Lexa**

**_Title comes from "Demon Limbs" by PVRIS_**

* * *

"Ai laik Klark, Heda kom skaikru." Clarke spoke in broken trigedasleng as she looked up at Lexa from where she sat on the Commander's bed of furs.

"Good, now say it again without the pauses in between your words." Lexa replied, standing from her spot at the table, moving closer to Clarke to repeat what she had said before. "Ai laik Klark, heda kom skaikru," Lexa said, placing her hand upon Clarke's knee.

"Ai laik," Clarke sighed in frustration. "Do we really need to do this now?" Clarke asked, throwing herself back against the furs.

"It's either this or training, Clarke, and I know how much you hate trying to use a sword." Lexa replied, taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Ai laik Klark, Heda kom Skaikru, en Leksa laik ain houmon." Clarke's lips curled in a small smirk after adding **_Lexa is my spouse_ **to the phrase she was instructed to repeat.

"Good, but you shall not disclose our relationship to the other leaders at our next meeting, Klark." Lexa warned, the look in her eyes betraying her stoic demeanor.

"Sha, heda," Clarke responded, rolling her eyes at the sappy girl that stood before her. She sat up, using her elbows to support her weight. Lexa's lips began to curl into a small smirk as she watched the blonde. It was only seconds before Indra stormed into their bedroom and Lexa's smile quickly faded. Clarke rose from her previous spot on the furs, turning to face Indra at the entrance to the bedroom.

"Heda, daun hit op kom tuageda na ste stot nau." _**Commander, the meeting with the twelve clans will begin now. **_Indra immediately glanced to Clarke who was once again in Lexa's bedroom, which Indra had not known they share on a nightly basis. "Chit ste em dula op hir?" Indra growled. **_What is she doing here?_**

"Jok, Indra. Hod yu rein dau." _**Fuck, Indra. Mind your place**._ Clarke chirped, not noticing she was speaking aloud. Lexa's eyes grew wide before turning to face the blonde. She took a weary step forward before speaking.

"Shof op, Klark," Lexa spoke through gritted teeth. _**Be quiet, Clarke**._

"Sha, Leksa," Clarke replied, glaring at the taller girl's general.

"Ai don tich Klark op." **_I was teaching Clarke_**_._ "Beja, Indra, teik in em." **_Please, Indra, forgive her_**_._ Lexa looked genuinely afraid of what was to become of her Sky princess.

"Sha, heda. Ai teik in yu skaiprisa." **_Yes, Commander. I forgive your sky princess_**_. _Indra rolled her eyes and moved to exit the small room that resided in the large war tent. "I expect you both to be out in ten minutes."

"Sha, Indra," the girls responded, simultaneously, as they glanced at eachother. As soon as Indra was out of the room, Lexa spoke once more.

"Where the hell did that come from, Klark?" Lexa whispered, searching Clarke's facial features for the answer.

"She bores me, and has no right to ask what your _houmon_ is doing in your tent," Clarke responded before adding, "Especially not in that tone of voice." Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke.

"She is weary of you, Skaiprisa," Lexa replied, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the slightly smaller girl.

"Sha, Sha. Hondes laik kwelnes," **_Yes, yes. Love is weakness_**_. _Clarke replied, rolling her eyes. "En ai ste kwel gon yu, Leksa," _and **I am weak for you, Lexa**__. _Clarke looked longingly into the brunette's emerald eyes. "Ai hod yu in."

"I love you too, Skaiprisa," Lexa responded, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke's forehead before turning away and heading towards the opening in the tarp. "Komba raun, Klark. We have work to do."

"Sha, Leksa," the blonde replied, grazing her fingers against Lexa's forearm in reassurance as they walked out of the small room together.

* * *

A/N: This will be the last post until the week of July 20th, as I will be in Tokyo Disney for the week of the 13th and I do not expect to have internet in my hotel room, so I will not be bringing my computer. The third part of _**To the Girl Who Walked Out of My Life/To The Girl I Left Alone**, _titled_ "_**Two Halves of a Whole**_" _will be posted upon my return.


	11. You Are Something I Should Do Without

Third and final part in the Letters Saga.

Alternate title: Ashley is complete and utter Clexa trash and just wants them to have a happily ever after.

_**Please tell me that this could be easy**_

_**I'm tired of waiting for permission to love**_

_**Heartbreak is your game, but I'm learning**_

_**My heart could be yours, won't you make it your home**_

_**~Under The Table - Banks~**_

Clarke held Lexa's note in her hands, tracing the now familiar handwriting with her fingers. They slow over the intricate curved lines, and the words she had never expected to hear from the stoic commander.

_You were right, Clarke._

_I am weak for you._

_Head over heels for the blonde princess with blue eyes that fell from the sky._

_Almost lovers._

_I cannot go another waking moment without you._

_I need your affection._

_Missing you is what hurts the most._

It's been two years since Clarke cried, two years since she was just the seventeen year old leader of one hundred delinquents, which, over the course of weeks, became forty-four, and yet here she was, the youngest chancellor the ark has ever known, tearing up over an _**ex-something**_. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she laughed at herself as she remembered the motto she had claimed as her own after the night at the mountain. _Love is weakness._

Lexa's words echoed in her mind. "_I am weak for you."_ Clarke looked up from the paper she clutched between her fingers, longing for something, anything, to shake Lexa from her mind. Her eyes met the Commander's emerald green ones and a series of emotions flashed before her eyes in seconds. First anger, Clarke wanted to make Lexa feel the same way she had after not talking to her for two years. The second was sorrow, Clarke wanted to break down and cry seeing the Commander standing in front of her, which she thought would have never happened again. The third was love and longing, She remembered the silent smiles they shared, and how she was able to break the facade that Lexa often held with the utmost grace. Clarke decided to act upon the fourth and final emotion, Lust. Clarke shoved the note into her pocket, lunged forward, draped her arms over the taller shoulders, cupping the back of Lexa's neck with her hands, and smashing their lips together in a long awaited kiss. Lexa soon broke away and began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Klark," She started, looking directly into Clarke's sky blue eyes. Before Lexa could finish her sentence, the small blonde spoke up.

"No, Lexa. I'm sorry. I lied when I told you that I let go. I need your affection just as much as you need mine." Clarke placed a chaste kiss upon Lexa's lips before speaking again. "I know I said I wasn't ready then, but I'm ready now, Leksa kom trikru." A grin quickly appeared upon Lexa's lips as she pulled Clarke in for another kiss, this time picking her up and spinning her around. Whistling and hollering quickly emerged from around them as the forty-four emerged from around the ark to surround their chancellor and the grounder commander reunited once again. When Lexa put Clarke back onto the soil, they ended their kiss, and Clarke turned to the crowd, awkwardly waving, before calling out "Now, get back to work."

"Took you long enough, Griffin," Raven called out, throwing her fist into the air before going back to her work.

"That's Chancellor Griffin to you, Reyes," Clarke called out, a grin plastered to her face, which had become foreign since their landing on the earth all those years ago.


	12. Why Are You My Clarity?

Clarke and the gang play laser tag.(Octavia tries to be a badass. Raven tinkers with the weapons. Bell attempts to be smooth. Lexa tries to protect Clarke, yet forgets to cover her own ass. Clarke goes all Charlie's Angels on the other team's asses.)

Alternate title: Ashley needs to get out of the house more often because, when she doesn't, things like this happen.

—

—

"Fuck yeah! Laser tag, bitches!" Octavia called out, climbing into the passenger seat of Raven's turquoise and white 1963 Chevrolet C-10. She admires the pristine turquoise interior before turning around and opening the window that seperates the cab from the bed of the truck that Raven had added in when she was renovating the vehicle. She watches through the small window as Clarke, Echo, Lexa and Bellamy climb into the bed of the truck. Everyone finds a seat in the back except for Clarke who begins leaning over the hood of the cab, and begins to bang on the silver metal, attempting to get Raven's attention.

"Let's go, Reyes! Hurry your ass up, we can't be late!" The blonde calls out, beckoning for Raven to start the car.

"Do I beat on your girlfriend, Griffin? No? THEN STOP BEATING ON MY BABY," Raven yells, running up to the driver's side of her truck, strawberry smoothie in hand. Clarke rolled her eyes and seated herself next to Lexa. "I hope everyone is seated and ready to go because you're in for a bumpy ride," Raven called out through the small window behind her seat as she started the car. As she pulled away from Five Guys, she placed her smoothie in her cupholder before putting her hand on Octavia's lap, drawing small circles on her thigh with her thumb.

—

"So, is this the original interior?" Bellamy asked as they pulled into the parking lot of their desired location.

"The original bucket seats were torn to shreds, I found these at a local junkyard and put them in. They're still vintage, and from the same make and model. When I purchased the truck, it was in a horrendous condition. I repainted it and rebuilt it to match that of the original make and model." Raven spoke with a sparkle in her eyes, enthusiastic and passionate about her truck.

"You did a great job with it, Reyes!" Bellamy replied as he climbed out of the bed of the truck, helping Echo out as he did so. Raven closed the back window before climbing out of the driver's seat, throwing her empty cup out in a nearby trashcan. Octavia climbed out of the passenger's side of the truck and Raven locked the doors before hurrying over and taking the younger Blake's hand.

"Thank's, Bell," Raven replied as she caught up with the rest of the group at the front doors of the building, which Jasper and Monty were already waiting at when they arrived.

"Took you long enough, Reyes!" Jasper exclaimed, jokingly.

"There are only so many red lights we can run at a time, Jasper," Raven replied, placing her hand on his shoulder before lightly spinning him to face the door. "Lets go kick some ass."

—

—

The group was given their equipment and made aware of the rules for the fifth time since they had entered the building. "_**Rule 1: Laser Tag is a Non-Contact Sport:**_Any intentional contact is unpardonable. Any accidental contact requires immediate warnings to both Laser Tag Sportsmen to be more careful, with further physical contact subject to immediate censure.

_**Rule 2: Sensors Must be Visible:**_Preventing a Laser Tag beam from tagging a sensor is dishonorable. In the course of a game when a sensor is blocked, any player is allowed to yell, "Sensor!" If the player whose sensor is blocked is not in a duel with someone else, he is obliged to either run away or move to better show his sensor.

_**Rule 3: Sensors Must be Audible:**_Masking the sound of a sensor in any way is dishonorable. Unless equipped with a mute button, the sensor indicator should always be free to emit its loudest tones.

_**Rule 4: Equipment Failure Means Disqualification:**_Laser Tag equipment can fail in the course of a contest, usually because of low battery power. In this event, the Laser Tag Sportsman with the equipment failure is out of the contest. Each contestant is expected to check his equipment thoroughly before starting to play and must suffer the consequences of malfunctioning equipment. If equipment is provided by the game host, the player with the faulty equipment receives an automatic time-out while obtaining a replacement.

_**Rule 5: Sensors Must be Attached:**_A sensor that fails or is pulled off must be put back on immediately. While the sensor is not worn, the player is not allowed to use his weapon. If the sensor malfunctions, the player must take himself out of the contest. A sensor cannot be tagged when it is not attached to its Laser Tag Player. Any player who does tag an opponent's sensor while it is unattached is penalized with twice as many tags on his own sensor.

_**Rule 6: Sensors Must be Activated:**_At times during the beginning of normal Laser Tag contests, it could happen that a sensor is not turned on or gets reset. If this is discovered, that Laser Tag Sportsman must take himself out of the contest immediately.

_**Rule 7: Refreshments are Available:**_The current host of the Laser Tag game is responsible for supplying all Laser Tag Players with adequate refreshments before, during, and after all matches.

_**Rule 8: Laser Tag Sportsmen are Honorable:**_No matter what a person is like away from the games, when he puts on the Laser Tag equipment he is to be treated with respect and honor. Laser Tag Sportsmen never lie, cheat, or take advantage of a fallen foe.

_**Rule 9: Laser Tag is a Game:**_Players must always remember that Laser Tag is only a game. It is designed so everyone can have fun. If a player gets angry, exhausted, or bitter, he should stop playing until he cools off. Not having fun is against the code.

_**Rule 10: Laser Tag is a Team Sport:**_Although Laser Tag Sportsmen can be highly competitive individually, they must always consider the success of the team first. Players always win and lose as a team, not as individuals. A team does not win because one person does well, nor does it lose because one person does badly. Win or lose, the team is a unit." The employee droned on, informing the group of the rules before telling them the type of game they would be playing.

"Today, you will be playing Survivor. Your teams today are Pink: Bellamy Echo Octavia and Raven, and Green: Lexa, Monty, Clarke and Jasper. You will take the armband that corresponds to your team and place them on your arm. To start the game, each player activates their individual sensors and the teams head off in two different directions, establishing the team base position. After two minutes, the game begins. Each team must try to tag out the opposing team's players, and once half of the players have been eliminated, the teams combine and the players are on their own for the remainder of the game. The laser tag code must be observed; these are the basic rules for almost any laser tag game Team play is enforced, and teams may not tag out one of their own members until half of the players have been eliminated. Players may form alliances, in fact, such play is strongly encouraged. Any group of players may form an alliance at any time. Finally, players may not switch teams during a game, even if one player has an alliance with another from the opposing team. Players cannot become a member of the other team or shoot at their teammates until after the teams are combined into one. The goal of this game is to become the sole survivor and have all the other players tagged out. Any questions?" The group remained silent, waiting to enter the room.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, let the games begin." The employee opened the door as the group placed their armbands on and checked their equipment. When they noticed the door was open, they entered the arena and the two minute timer began. Clarke and Lexa quickly formed their alliance, as did Raven and Octavia, Monty and Jasper, and Bellamy and Echo. The teams formed their bases, activated their sensors, and before they knew it the game had begun. The first thing Clarke saw out of the corner of her eye was a small figure bounding over the obstacles.

"Catch me if you can, bitches!" The figure called out before a sensor on the green team sounded.

"Dammit, Octavia! I thought we were friends!" Jasper called out, walking to the side of the arena to observe the game.

"You thought wrong, Goggles!" Octavia called out as a taller figure ran out from behind her, aiming for Clarke. Lexa pushed Monty out in front of the blonde, his sensor sounding as she did so.

"DAMMIT, WOODS!" Raven called out, hiding behind a nearby barrier. "I needed my revenge for you beating on my car, Griffin." Raven called out, apologetically. Lexa hid behind a wall as she watch Clarke roll across the floor, avoiding the shots that came from Octavia and Raven. Clarke managed to sneak up behind Bellamy, who was in the back of the Arena, on the Pink team's side, flirting with Echo. Clarke pulled up her weapon and shot him square in the back. His sensor went off and he went down overdramatically. Clarke took this time to aim her weapon at Echo.

"No hard feelings, but this needs to be done," Clarke pulled the trigger, and as Echo's sensor sounded, she rolled back behind Raven who was tinkering with her weapon.

"If I just remove these few pieces the weapon would be so much lighter," She mumbled to herself, tugging at points on her gun. Clarke lifted up her weapon and pointed it directly at Raven's sensor.

"You take one more step and you're dead, princess," Octavia called, emerging from the shadows before her.

"Trying to be all badass, huh O?" Clarke asked, keeping her weapon pointed at the center of Raven's vest that held her sensor. "Nice little distraction there, by the way, Raven."

"Thanks, Clarke. I try my best," Raven responded, bowing before her. Clarke had distracted the two enough for Lexa to come up behind Octavia.

"Your fight is over, Blake," Lexa spoke quickly before pulling the trigger, leaving only Clarke, Raven and herself in the match.

"Dammit, Woods. I forgot you were still a threat," Octavia chirped before taking Bellamy's side on the bench.

"You have two options here, Reyes. Either you surrender, or you die," Clarke spoke slowly, a wicked grin growing on her face.

"I'm out either way," Raven spoke quickly as her sensor went off, Lexa now only a few steps behind her. The green eyed girl had forgotten that only one would survive as she pulled Clarke into her arms, joining their lips together in a passionate kiss. Within seconds Lexa's sensor was going off and a wicked grin was etched into Clarke's features as she stepped away, seeing the shocked look on Lexa's face.

"You are so not getting laid tonight," Lexa called out, stomping over to the rest of the group.

"It was so worth it!" Clarke exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. "Victory is mine!"

"Am I still getting laid?" Octavia turned to Raven, a playful look on her face.

"Only if you behave yourself for the rest of the afternoon, O," Raven replied, collecting her gear, as Octavia threw her fist into the air, much like Clarke had done moments before.

"Fuck yeah!" she exclaimed, following Raven and the rest of the group out of the arena with Clarke following closely behind.


	13. Do You Think Our Love Will Last Forever?

One Sentence prompt: "You came back."

What really went down at the mountain.

* * *

I'm supposed to be Beta Reading some stories right now, but I saw this in my notes and immediately had an isn't edited and kinda really rushed, but whatev.

* * *

"I'm doing the best I can," Clarke yelled. She couldn't take Octavia's ridicule any longer.

"Well it's not good enough," Octavia snipped back. Clarke looked into Octavia's hardened eyes, seconds away from letting her walls collapse and breaking down in front of her. Suddenly, the lock behind Octavia beeped. Clarke raised her weapon, ready to shoot whomever came through the heavy metal door.

"Bellamy," Octavia said quickly as she enveloped the figure that exited the mountain in her arms. Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who had lowered her weapon and was admiring the siblings reunion, as he wrapped his arms around his sister.

"We've got company, Griffin," He said, nudging his head towards the figure that had emerged behind Clarke. The blonde quickly spun around, pointing the weapon at the taller figure that stayed just a few steps away.

"I mean you no harm," the familiar voice said as they emerged from the shadows.

"Lexa?" Clarke spoke softly, dropping her weapon to her side. "You came back."

"Of course I came back, Klark," Lexa spoke as if she hadn't seen the blonde that stood before her in years. She wanted to say _I came back because I love you_, but those words did not come out. "I couldn't let you die in here. Not like this. Not yet." Lexa was now only centimeters away from Clarke, wanting nothing more than to connect their lips in the moment.

"I knew it," Octavia quipped as she stepped away from her brother, glancing at Lexa before wrapping her arms around Monty. "You two are too scrawny to drill," she stepped away from Monty and poked Jasper before wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Where's your army?" Bellamy asked Lexa, breaking the moment between her and the blonde.

"They're at the opening, waiting for my signal," Lexa replied, placing her hand upon the hilt of her sword.

"Well? Let's go!" Octavia snapped, turning to open the door that was propped open.

"Lexa," Clarke started, looking between those dark green eyes and those pink lips. "Thank you." The commander signaled for the grounder behind her to call the others, and the horn sounded once again. A smirk grew on her lips as she looked at the slightly smaller girl.

"It's a pleasure, Klark kom Skaikru." Lexa reached out towards Clarke, taking the blonde's hand in her own. As the warriors gathered behind them, the two leaders marched into the mountain hand in hand. The warriors rushed to the harvesting room, taking out every guard as they did so, leaving Cage for Clarke and Lexa to deal with. The small army of delinquents freed the people of the Ark as they watched Lexa march over to Cage, unsheathing her sword as she grew closer.

"This is for my mother," she mumbled, thrusting the sword into Cage's chest. The man didn't deserve the grounder's pleasantries, and the Commander pulled the sword from the man's limp body. She soon felt a gloved hand on her shoulder and she turned to meet eyes the color of the ocean. In seconds, Clarke's arms were wrapped around Lexa's waist, her face buried into the taller girl's shoulder.

"We did it," Clarke mumbled into Lexa's leather coat. "We defeated the mountain." Clarke lifted her head, her eyes meeting Lexa's emerald ones. Before Lexa could stop her, Clarke placed her hand upon the brunette's neck and pulled her face closer to her own as their lips collided into a passionate kiss.

_The mountain was defeated, the alliance still stood strong, and the commander had her princess once again._


	14. Don't Go Out Tonight

_**Full title: "Don't Go Out Tonight, It's Bound To Take Your Life"**_

One Sentence Prompt: "How long has it been?"

**WARNING: I AM COMPLETE AND UTTER CLEXA TRASH. I REPEAT, ASHLEY IS COMPLETE AND UTTER CLEXA TRASH.**

I should really be working on my novel, but this popped into my head while I was creating characters. Oops.

In the words of our king, Ron Weasley, _**"She needs to sort out her priorities."**_ Well, King Weasley, you are 100% correct, but Clexa always comes first.

... I'm ranting... Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!

Lexa sprinted around a corner, entering an alley way. When she pictured an apocalypse, she always pictured herself to be the most prepared when fighting the living dead. Now that it was here, she feared for her life. Her ammunition ran out months ago and her only weapon was the katana strapped to her back. If she had known that the pharmacy had an alarm before she broke in, she would have been more prepared, but here she was, running for her life, all because Clarke needed antibiotics due to the fresh gash in her shin.

The girls were lucky; they had found an abandoned apartment that had plenty of canned produce for them to stay for the week, but Clarke needed something more sterile than the alcohol and rag that was now covering her halfassed stitches. Six months they had managed to stay alive. Six months where they only had each other.

Lexa lept up and grabbed a hold of the ladder in front of her, the hand of a cadaver caressing her ankle as she quickly scrambled up towards the 4th story apartment to get to the only person she had left in this world. When she climbed in through the window she saw Clarke crumpled in the corner of the room, slumped over her pillow in a small puddle of blood.

"Shit," she mumbled, slightly out of breath. she hurried over to Clarke's side, throwing her bag into her lap and her katana to the side as she landed on her knees. Pulling out everything she managed to collect at the Pharmacy, Lexa slowly removed the gauze to see that some of the stitches popped.

"Clarke, I thought I told you to stay put," She spat out, sorrow etched into her features as she looked at the unconscious girl. Lexa restitched the blonde's wound before applying the antibiotic cream and a fresh piece of gauze. She wrapped her lover's shin tightly before attempting to wake her.

"Come on, Princess. I can't lose you too," Lexa was seconds away from breaking when she watched Clarke's eyes flutter open.

"How long has it been?" She asked, sitting up. A grin grew on Lexa's face when she realized that her only reason to live in this world was still there in front of her.

"There's my girl," she started, wrapping her arms around her shoulders before carefully pulling her in for a hug. "It's been four hours."

"That's three and a half hours too long," Clarke replied, pouting into Lexa's shoulder.

"I know, princess, but I ran into some complications," Lexa responded, loosening her grip on the smaller girl. "I'm here now, and that's all that matters." They stayed like that, in each others arms, for a long period of time before they fell asleep, the groans of the cadavers three feet below them still audible long after the sun set along the horizon.


	15. Don't Belong To No City

Prompt: Barbara Gordon steals Selina Kyle from Batman. (The 100 characters as iconic Super heroes and villains.)

Octavia scales the side of the clocktower, reaching the top of the building in no time and enters through the hatch in the roof, dropping down into Oracle's lair.

"You know, Linc," she starts, looking around the room she has landed in. "Elevators are much more convenient when wearing leather."

"They're also convenient for someone in a wheelchair," Oracle jokes, emerging from behind one of the two bookshelves.

"Shit, sorry. Didn't realize," Octavia stammers, putting her hands above her head in surrender before adjusting the red and black goggles that rested on top of her head.

"You know, for a villain, you seem to be much more kindhearted than I imagined you'd be," Oracle smirks at Octavia, which causes a deep pink blush to creep over the girls cheek bones.

"A little kindness never killed nobody," the sea-green eyed girl replied, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, which she soon found to be difficult when wearing a full body leather suit. _**Maybe I should've rethought the design before making the first suit I could think of**_, she thought. The attractive hazel eyed girl before her broke her out of her thoughts.

"Batman will arrive soon. Please, take a seat, Catwoman. Make-" The girl was cut off quickly and a welcoming hand soon found itself directly in front of her.

"Please, Oracle, call me Octavia," She said, the blush upon her cheeks quickly growing to be a deeper red.

"The name's Raven," The girl said, taking Octavia's hand in her own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now I can finally put a name to the face," Octavia said, shaking the girls hand.

"Maybe I'll get to meet you without the leather getup," Raven joked, holding Octavia's hand in hers for a second longer. She winked before slowly placing her hand back into her lap.

"You know, I think I'd like that. It'll just have to wait until after we kick Joker's ass for the twentieth time," Octavia smiled at the girl, which she hadn't done with anyone in a long time.

"I'd like that, too," Raven replied, the smile on her face growing larger with every second she looked at the other girl. The two made small talk, discussing little things like what their favorite things were. When Raven asked Octavia why she chose to become a villain, she jokingly answered with, "Now if I told you that, I'd have to kill you." They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, but Octavia quickly realized that she now knew more about this girl than she knew about the guy she was occasionally sleeping with. It wasn't long until their moment was interrupted.

"I see you two have already met," a deep voice said, forcing Octavia to turn towards the source.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come," Octavia mumbled to herself before addressing the man in front of her. "Took you long enough, bats," she said, mockingly. A figure moved behind him and Octavia quickly pulled out her whip.

"Woah, O! Careful. It's just Finn!" The man in the batsuit exclaimed, stepping towards the smaller girl dressed in leather.

"What's bird boy doing here, Lincoln?" She asked the taller man, prepared to fight him in Raven's lair.

"Um, excuse me," Finn spoke up. "It's nightwing now."

"Whatever you say, bird boy," Octavia snapped her whip to startle the boy before clipping it back onto her utility belt. This earned a snicker from the girl in the wheelchair beside her. _**Why is that suddenly the most beautiful sound I've ever heard?**_ she thought to herself, quickly wishing she had arrived after Lincoln had so that she wouldn't have these thoughts about the dark haired girl next to her. "So, what's Joker done this time?" She asked, looking to each of the three people in front of her, her gaze lingering on Raven for a moment longer than it should have. She took in every detail of the girl before her, wanting to burn her image into her memory.

"He paralyzed the Commissioner's daughter," Finn said, leaving everything to Octavia's imagination.

"He did _what_ to _who_ now?" Octavia spat, confused as to why this was so important. Little did she know, the Commissioner's daughter was seated in the wheelchair right beside her.

"He's the reason why I'm in a wheelchair," Raven spoke up, and suddenly Octavia's eyes became softer as she dropped down to her knees, letting her emotions show as she held Raven's hand. Finn moved to push Octavia away, but Raven waved him off. The scraggly haired boy in the small black mask rolled his eyes at the encounter before him as he folded his arms across his chest. "I answered the door, thinking that my father forgot something, but when I opened it, the Joker was standing there. He had a gun in his hand, and he pulled the trigger before snapping a picture and leaving. The bullet was too close to my spine, and now I'm forced to spend the rest of my life in this chair," Raven finished her thought, pointing to the lower half of her body as she did so. The fact that Octavia was holding the hand of the Commissioner's daughter didn't phase her. Instead she was filled with rage and panic over the fact that the girl she grew to care about over the past two hours was put in harm's way because of some psychotic asshole. This man pushed one of her friends into a vat of Joker Toxin, and almost beheaded another. He's the reason why her closest friend is now bat-shit crazy, _no pun intended_, and why another is head over heels for that same friend. All Octavia could think about was getting revenge for the girl in the chair before her, and it was now the only thing that could be seen in her eyes; rage and disgust.

"We can fix this, right?" Octavia said, first no louder than a whisper. "Lincoln, we can fix this," she repeated, now practically yelling. "Either Clarke or Lexa can fix this! Clarke may only be a psychiatrist, but her mother is a surgeon; the best in all of Gotham City!" Octavia exclaimed, looking at Raven once again, trying to think of everything she could to help the girl.

"Who do you think removed the bullet in the first place, O?" Lincoln said, taking a few steps closer to the girl in leather and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Octavia, we've tried. Clarke hasn't been the same since she was pushed into the vat of Joker Toxin, and you know all Lexa cares about is Clarke and her plants. Just because they're both doctors doesn't automatically mean they can help me," Raven says, keeping her eyes locked on Octavia's green ones. "Abby did the best she could, but she couldn't save my legs. I'm stuck like this because I didn't think to check to see who was at the door. We all make mistakes, mine just led me down a different path."

"What can we do?" Octavia asked, pleading eyes looking at the three faces that surrounded her as she stood back up, her grip on Raven's hand remaining the same.

"Well, this is where I come in," Finn replied, unfolding his arms and placing a protective hand on Raven's shoulder, causing her to roll her eyes at him. Octavia listened to Finn's rant, and all she could think about was protecting the Commissioner's daughter. As she stood there, holding Raven's hand, she thought _**How and when did I become such a softy? For someone who used to refuse to get attached I'm sure being overprotective of a girl I just met moments ago.**_ She looked down at the brown eyed girl and her once icy heart began to melt as her sea green eyes gazed into the windows of Raven's soul. _**So this is how Ivy felt when she fell head over heels for Harley,**_ she thought, and a small grin etched itself into her soft features once again.


	16. Didn't I my Dear Part Trois

"Hey Clarke," Lexa called out, marching into her tent.

"Shit, not again," Clarke mumbled, placing her pencil onto the table before her.

"Close your eyes, Skai Prisa." Lexa removed her fur lined jacket and placed it upon her bed.

"What, Why?" Clarke asked, placing her sketchbook down next to her pencil.

"Shh, Clarke. Just close them."

"Okay, now what?" The blonde asked, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What do you see?" Lexa asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing?" Clarke said, as if it wasn't already obvious.

"That's my life without you," Lexa gives herself a pat on the back before walking over to her water basin to wash her face while thinking:

_Mission accomplished, Heda. Great job, Heda. You're the best!_

"Hey, Clarke," Lexa says, emerging beside the blonde.

"Yes, commander?" Clarke asks, glancing up at the taller girl beside her before looking back at her people who were partying and entertaining themselves before they would go to battle against the Ice Nation the next morning.

"Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you." Lexa seemed proud of herself and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"What have I done to deserve this," she mumbled before draping her arm around the commander and pulling her closer.

"Indra said you wanted to ask me something, Lexa?" Clarke asks, walking into the commander's tent with her general in toe.

"Yes, Skai Prisa. Are you a Monk?" Lexa asks, lounging in her throne while playing with her dagger.

"Am I a monk? What? Lexa, why would you even think that?" Clarke asks, searching her mind for the answer. Finally, she comes to the only conclusion. "Lex, if this is another pick-up line, I swear..."

"Because I would like to see the inside of your temple," Lexa cuts the blonde's train of thought off. Indra's face turns a bright shade of pink and she slowly backs out of the tent and runs for her life. Jasper's snickering can be heard from the outside of the tent. "What say you, Clarke?"

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" Clarke asks before she turns around and walks out of the tent, leaving a confused commander in her wake. She stops and turns to Jasper, who quickly stands straighter and stops his laughter when he sees the glare coming from Clarke. He quickly takes off, running in the direction of Camp Jaha.

"Hey, Clarke. Raven tells me that you're like calcium bicarbonate." Lexa says, leaning against a tree trunk that rests beside her.

"What do you mean, Heda?" Clarke asks, not realizing what she's getting into.

"Because if I get you wet" Lexa starts, a grin forming on her normally stoic face. "The reaction will be explosive."

"Oh, I'll show you an explosive reaction, RAVEN YOU LITTLE SHIT." Clarke storms off, flustered, and Lexa stays leaning against the tree.

"Nailed it," she says giving herself a pat on the back.

"Clarke, I tried to send you something sexy yesterday," Lexa says, moving towards the diorama of the ice nation's camp that she had spent way too much time working on.

"Oh, lord, not this again," Clarke mumbles, bracing herself for what was to come next.

"But the messenger told me to get off of the horse," Lexa says, laughing to herself.

"Who told you that one?" Clarke asked, knowing it wouldn't have come from Raven or Octavia. Just then, she hear Indra's snickering coming from beside the throne. _Why me?_ she thought, as she threw herself down onto the bed that she shared with Lexa, throwing her palm onto her forehead.

"And now, skai prisa, we must kiss." Lexa says, placing her battle armor on. The Sky people and the Grounder clans would be going to war against the ice nation soon, and Raven had convinced Lexa that this would be the only way to get clarke to kiss her again.

"What?" Clarke asked, stopping in her tracks.

"We are going to war and, traditionally, that means we kiss each other." Lexa quipped as Clarke gave her a look as if to say _what the actual fuck?_ "I don't make the rules, Clarke." Lexa tried again, looking sheepish.

"Yes, you do." Clarke retorted as she placed her battle armor on, much like Lexa had done moments before her.

"You know, Lexa, you're such a hopeless dork that sometimes I don't know what to do with you." Clarke says, tending to Lexa's battle wounds.

"You can do me any way you want, Skai Prisa." The brunette blurted out. Clarke registered what was said and, within seconds, her face is bright red.

"What are you thinking about, Lex?" Clarke asks, noticing that Lexa has zoned out, as she has done many times before.

"You, always. Sometimes naked, sometimes not; depends." And with that, Lexa stands up and struts away, making a beeline for her tent where she hi-five's Raven and waits patiently for Clarke to appear.

"Clarke, do you have a name?" Lexa asks, out of the blue.

"What the fuck, Lex. You literally just said-" Clarke is quickly cut off by the rest of Lexa's shitty pick up line.

"Or can I call you mine?" She asks, playing with her dagger.

"For fuck's sake, really?" Clarke blurts out as she rolls her eyes and walks out of the commander's tent once again.


End file.
